songs for daddy TRANSLATION
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Summary: Setelah menerima sebuah panggilan telpon, Hiruma mengacuhkan pekerjaannya, tim football-nya, dan teman-temannya, menghilang tanpa jejak. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Mamori menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang aneh di kelas TK-nya...
1. Chapter 1

**Songs for daddy**

(TRANSLATION)

Author: Bar_Ohki

Translated by: timamiyippie

* * *

**A/N:** ES21 isn't mine nor Bar_Ohki. It'll be nice if I can made something like that tough.

**Summary:** Setelah menerima sebuah panggilan telpon, Hiruma mengacuhkan pekerjaannya, tim football-nya, dan teman-temannya, menghilang tanpa jejak. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Mamori menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang aneh di kelas TK-nya, cukup aneh untuk memiliki satu-satunya hubungan kepada quarterback yang hilang… .

**Song For This Chapter:** Nightswimming is by REM, I do not own it either.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Prologue: Nightswimming

Takekura Gen melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca mobilnya. Dia tidak terlihat begitu berbeda dari dirinya saat masih di SMA, hanya sedikit kerutan disana sini dan sedikit uban serta sedikit janggut abu-abu sebagai lawan janggut hitam. Dia telah mengganti model rambut Mohawk masa mudanya dengan potongan simple dan professional seorang tengah baya. Dia mengenakan jas yang bagus yang datang bersama dengan memiliki perusahaan kontruksinya sendiri sesering ia memakai seragam football perusahaannya. Saat ini ia mengenakan salah satu dari seragam football merahnya, melihat ke bayangan yang mengingatkannya akan masa SMA dan perguruan tinggi, bayangan yang mengingatkannya pada kawan lama: Hiruma Youichi.

Dengan desahan kecil, lelaki itu mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong dan membuka kunci mobilnya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan radio. Siaran berita memberi tahu-nya seberapa membosankan hari itu. Takekura mengangguk sekali dan menggantinya menjadi siaran rock lokal, lebih memilih untuk mendengar sesuatu yang enerjik dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Namun ia mendapatkan sebuah lagu asing yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Lagu tersebut memiliki simfoni yang tenang, suara yang jernih dan sebuah piano. Lelaki itu menyanyi dalam bahasa inggris, membicarakan hal-hal tua yang biasa ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya, dan bagaimana saat lelaki itu menyetir pulang, ia mengetahui betapa sedihnya bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal-hal ini.

"_I'm not sure all these people understand, it's not like years ago."_ Lelaki itu menyanyi di radio. Takekura mengerti bahasa inggris dengan baik, walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan aksen yang aneh. Takekura ingat ia berdiri di lapangan hanya dengan 11 kawan yang semuanya berbagi satu mimpi dan tujuan. Hal-hal menjadi lebih mudah di SMA, lebih jelas.

"_You, I thought I knew you, you I cannot judge. You, I thought you knew me, this one laughing quietly, underneath my breath."_ Lelaki asing itu mengejutkan Takekura dengan kata-katanya. Takekura mengingat Hiruma, permainan kata-katanya, seringainya. Hiruma telah menjadi orang yang sulit dibaca di saat-saat terbaik. Tapi ada satu hal Takekura pikir ia mengerti tentang Hiruma dan itu adalah cintanya akan persahabatan dan football. Keduanya disingkirkan Hiruma suatu hari dan menghilang setelahnya, tanpa jejak bahwa ia pernah ada.

Hiruma Youichi telah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tidak ada peringatan atau pun penjelasan. Hanya sebuah surat tentang pengunduran dirinya di meja Takekura suatu pagi yang mengatakan "aku keluar". Semua handphone Hiruma tak dapat dihubungi dan ia tidak lagi tinggal di alamat yang ia katakan sebagai alamatnya, karena tuan tanah menjelaskan bahwa penyewanya adalah seorang wanita bernama Saburo Chizue, yang baru saja meninggal dunia.

Pertanyaan yang sering Takekura tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia memikirkan kawan lamanya, yang telah hilang, adalah kenapa?

Kenapa Hiruma menghilang?

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs for daddy**

(TRANSLATION)

Author: Bar_Ohki

Translated by: timamiyippie

* * *

**A/N:** some viewers asked me if I already got the permission or not. Don't worry, I got it.

**Cerita sejauh ini:** Takekura "Musashi" Gen merenungkan hilangnya Hiruma Youichi saat ia menyetir pulang.

**Song:** The Wrong Child is by R.E.M., I do not own it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Wrong Child

Anezaki Mamori adalah seorang yang tinggi, figure seorang ibu. Ia memiliki wajah yang hangat, dan mau menerima dengan mata berwarna biru dan rambut coklat. Walaupun dia belum menikah dan tidak memiliki anak, ia betul-betul memiliki hubungan sebagai ibu bagi anak-anak. Ini membuat kelasnya lebih seperti ruang keluarga. Saat ini ia memakai turtle neck biru dengan celana longgar hitam. Diatasnya ia memakai celemek Rocket Bear pink.

Saburo Haruka memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai cara Anezaki mengajar. Saburo adalah seorang nenek dengan wajah keriput dengan rambut keperakan. Ia bertubuh kecil, wanita lemah dengan tatapan tajam. Saat ini ia menggunakan gaun biru yang konservatif.

"Hari yang indah, Anezaki-chan." Saburo menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hari yang indah, Saburo-san." Anezaki balas melambai. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menemui cucu anda hari ini."

"Emiko-chan sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah." Saburo menjelaskan dengan tawa. "Ia tidak mau tidur tadi malam!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Anezaki ikut tertawa. "Katakanlah, dimana Emiko-chan?"

"Ia sedang mengatakan selamat tinggal pada ayahnya, dia bisa datang kapan saja sekarang." Saburo melihat ke belakang untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari kearah mereka. Rambut gadis itu diikat menjadi 2 dengan pita merah. Rambutnya hitam dan wajahnya berbentuk hati. Emiko memiliki mata coklat yang besar dan hidung mancung. Gaun putih kecil yang ia pakai sudah sedikit kotor di bagian bawah. Saat ia mendekat Anezaki menyadari bahwa kuping Emiko runcing. Itu adalah ciri yang aneh dari seorang anak, tapi Anezaki tidak memikirkan apa-apa tentang itu.

"Hei, Emiko-chan." Anezaki menyapa anak itu. "Aku Anezaki-sensei."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Anezaki-sensei." Emiko memiliki suara yang ringan, manis. Ia membungkuk cepat, seolah ia hampir lupa untuk melakukannya.

"Sekarang, Emiko-chan, kuharap kau memiliki hari yang indah di sekolah, oke?" Saburo berkata pada cucunya.

"Oke." Emiko mengangguk kearah neneknya .

"Ayo masuk dan bertemu anak-anak yang lain, oke?" Anezaki menggandeng tangannya. Emiko melihat tangannya, jelas terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Apa kamu tidak mau bergandengan tangan?" Tanya Anezaki.

"Apakah harus?" Emiko sedikit bingung. "Papa dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Tidak, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau cukup mengikuti aku saja?" Anezaki berpengalaman dalam berhadapan dengan anak-anak dari latar belakang yang berbeda-beda. Emiko tidak berasal dari latar belakang biasa, yang sudah dapat dilihat oleh Anezaki. Ia mengantar gadis kecil itu ke kelas dan anak itu duduk dekat jendela. Emiko memandang sekeliling ruangan sekali, matanya yang besar melihat setiap detil dan ia memasukkannya dalam memori.

Kelas itu memiliki total 13 murid, 6 laki-laki, 6 perempuan dan Emiko. Mamori telah mengatur tempet duduknya menjadi 3 baris dari 4 kursi, tapi dengan kedatangan Emiko Mamori harus meletakkan meja lagi di kelasnya. Mamori dengan mudah meletakkan kursi ke-13 di akhir barisan kedua, dengan tanpa meja didepan atau dibelakangnya. Mamori merencanakan untuk menggeser baris kedua sedikit sehingga meja Emiko tidak banyak menonjol.

Murid-murid memperhatikan Emiko, terlebih kupingnya yang runcing. Emiko tidak melihat kearah mereka namun hanya mekanjutkan mengambil poster alphabet yang lucu yang telah dipasang Mamori di bagian atas tembok. Ada beberapa poster kecil dengan huruf yang cukup besar mengenai hal-hal seperti 'berbagi' dan 'berlaku adil' disekitar kelas. Poster faforit Emiko adalah poster yang memuat nama seluruh warna yang ditulis dengan warna yang sesuai.

"Hari ini kita mendapat kawan baru, Emiko-chan." Anezaki berkata pada anak-anak di kelasnya. "Tolong sambut dia dengan hangat, dia akan bersama kita mulai sekarang."

Sekolah telah berjalan selama 2 minggu sejak Emiko bergabung, karena beberapa kesalahan dokumen dan beberapa kebingungan di pihak orang tua-nya, Emiko tidak menyelesaikan registrasi sekolahnya hingga minggu kedua dia bersekolah. Murid lain melihatnya seperti ia datang dari planet lain.

"Emiko-chan, dapatkah kau memberi tahu kami tentang dirimu?" Anezaki bertanya pada gadis kecil itu, saat mata yang keheranan menatapnya.

"…Kenapa?" Emiko bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf?" Anezaki berharap bahwa ia tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan tentang diriku padamu?" Emiko bertanya. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Emiko-chan, kami semua hanya mencoba untuk mengenal dirimu dengan lebih baik, jadi mengetahui apa yang seseorang sukaai atau benci dapat membantu." Anezaki menjelaskan. "Kau benar-benar penuh dengan pertanyaan."

"Aku suka pergi ke taman dengan Papa." Emiko menjawab singkat. "Aku tidak suka pergi ke rumah nenek."

"Um… apa permainan faforitmu?" Anezaki bertanya, berharap akan jawaban yang mendekati jawaban yang dapat membantu anak-anak lain seumurnya mengenalnya lebih baik.

"Minesweeper." Emiko menjawab dengan jawaban yang betul-betul tidak membantu.

"Apakah kepalamu rusak?" Satu dari para murid laki-laki bertanya. Mamori membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Emiko melarangnya.

"Bagaimana jika bukan milikku yang rusak tapi kepala kalian yang rusak?" Tanya Emiko, mengejutkan anak-anak. "Apa artinya menjadi satu-satunya benda yang bekerja dengan baik di dunia yang penuh oleh benda-benda yang rusak?" Murid-murid melihat kearah Anezaki, mengharap jawaban.

"Tentunya kesepian." Jawab Anezaki.

"…Kupikir begitu." Emiko melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan rindu.

Dan itu adalah bagaimana Anezaki bertemu Emiko.

* * *

Emiko berbicara tentang minesweeper. Sebuah game computer.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs for daddy**

(TRANSLATION)

Author: Bar_Ohki

Translated by: timamiyippie

**A/N:** I said that I'll publish this story at night, but, because my class at school is canceled, so this is the next chapter for you. **:D** By the way, there's a mistake at the prologue, I wrote chapter 1 there, sorry, it's just the prologue. The real chapter 1 is the nightswimming one.

**Cerita sejauh ini:** Hiruma Youichi telah menghilang selama beberapa tahun tanpa penjelasan apa pun. Anezaki baru saja mendapatkan anak yang sangat aneh di kelasnya bernama Emiko.

**Song:** Photograph is by Nickelback, I do not own it.

**Chapter 2**

Photograph

"Emiko benar-benar sudah besar…" Hiruma Youichi mengomentari foto yang ia pegang. Foto seorang wanita dengan wajah berbentuk hati, rambut hitam panjang, dan mata coklat yang besar. Ia memeliki fitur yang lembut. Tak dapat dikatakan dari foto itu, karena wanita itu hanya berdiri di sebuah batang pohon, seberapa tinggi ia. Hiruma, telah mengetahui wanita itu untuk beberapa tahun, tahu bahwa ia memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya. Di bagian kiri bawah foto terdapat beberapa kata yang ditulis hati-hati dengan pena. 'Chizue, 1 bulan'.

Hiruma mengembalikan foto tersebut ke album yang ia letakkan di meja. Hiuma Youichi adalah pria yang kurus, dengan wajah tirus dan fitur-fitur yang 'runcing'. Rambutnya spiky, warna hitam dan sangat berantakan. Bagian tubuh Hiruma yang paling dikenang adalah mata hijaunya, yang seperti mata kucing, gigi-nya yang tajam, dan telinga runcing, yang seperti telinga peri. Dia berotot dan atletik, walaupun sudah pensiun dari dunia olahraga bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hati-hati, dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, ia menutup album foto itu. Tulisan di sampul dari kulit merah tersebut terbata 'Hiruma' yang ditulis dengan huruf yang cocok dengan cincin emas kecil di jari manis kanannya. Setelah menutup album itu, Hiruma meninggalkannya di meja untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan piring-piring kotor di wastafel. Dia bersenandung pelan sambil membersihkan semua kotoran dari piring.

Terdengar pintu dibanting keras di bagian lain apartemen.

"Youichi dimana kau?!" Suara seorang wanita tua memekik keras dari sekitar tempat pintu dibanting.

"Kenapa kelelawar tua sialan itu harus datang?" Hiruma mendesis pelan. Ia lalu menoleh dan berteriak, "dapur!"

Langkah kaki marah berderap di apartemen, berhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Hiruma tidak perlu melihat wanita tua itu untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

"Apa kau mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut cucu perempuanku akhir-akhir ini!?" Saburo Haruka berkata dengan ribut saat ia melaju untuk berdiri di samping Hiruma.

"Aku percaya kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sebaris dengan 'Papa, buat kelelawar tua itu pergi!"… . Kenapa kau bertanya?" Hiruma tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring-piring kotor.

"Kau anak ja-!" Kata-kata Saburo terputus oleh tatapan mematikan yang Hiruma berikan padanya.

"Jangan menghina ibuku hanya karena kau tidak bisa menerima lelucon kecil." Hiruma berkata dengan suara yang tenang namun berbahaya. Hiruma menghela napas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring. "Kata-kata apa?"

"Ia terus menanyakan dimana ibunya!" Kata Saburo. Ada nada marah dalam suaranya. "Kau bilang kau bisa mengatasinya!"

"Memang" Jawab Hiruma, "Emiko tahu siapa ibunya dan mengunjungi makamnya sebulan sekali. Sekarang, aku percaya kata yang ia ucapkan adalah 'mama' yang ia tidak miliki."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!?" Saburo protes. "Chizue adalah ibunya!-"

"Tepat." Tangan Hiruma berhenti. "Chizue ibunya, bukan 'mama', bukan 'mom', hanya ibunya."

"…Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara membesarkan seorang anak." Saburo berkomentar, melotot. "Makin hari makin jelas bahwa kau tidak berkompeten sebagai orang tua."

"Pertandingan jauh dari selesai, kelelawar!" Hiruma balas melotot. "Jangan katakana ini sebagai kekalahan sampai wasit memanggil."

"Jangan panggil aku 'kelelawar', kau kafir!" Ucap Saburo geram.

"Kenapa kau tidak buat dirimu berguna dan keringkan ini?" Hiruma menawarkan handuk. "Bagaimanapun, kau bilang aku 'tidak akan pernah bisa mengisi tempat seorang wanita di rumah' dua kali minggu lalu."

"Aku tidak disini untuk mencuci piring kotormu!" Saburo melotot.

"Kau sungguh munafik." Hiruma memutar mata ke arahnya. "Paling tidak kau sudah tahu aku bisa atau tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Apa ini yang kau letakkan di meja?" Saburo memutuskan untuk mengganti subjek pembicaraan agar tidak kalah berargumen dengan Hiruma.

"Hanya beberapa foto yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada Emiko." Hiruma menjawab singkat. "Ia sudah cukup besar untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka."

Saburo tidak memahami apa yang Hiruma katakan, jadi ia membuka album tersebut. Foto pertama adalah foto Chizue dalam gaun pengantin putih dan Hiruma dalam tuksedo hitam. 2 halaman berikutnya adalah foto mereka pindah ke apartemen baru. Setelah itu ada foto-foto mereka secara terpisah, bersama teman maupun tidak. Ada beberapa foto Hiruma bermain football.

"Keluarkan ini." Saburo menunjuk salah satu foto football tersebut. "Aku tidak ingin Emiko berhubungan dengan permainan barbar yang suka kau mainkan itu."

"Tidak akan." Hiruma menjawab sambil mengeringkan sebuah piring. "Football adalah bagian dari diriku, bagian dari dirinya, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari dia."

"Youichi, aku akan mengambil Emiko darimu jika kau terus memaksakan omong kosongmu padanya." Saburo mendesis.

Hiruma menutup album tersebut. "…Emiko adalah putriku dan aku membesarkannya dengan segenap kemampuanku. Jika kau terus mengklaim aku tidak mampu menjalani tugas ini, aku akan mengambilnya dari kehidupanmu, keluargamu, dan bisnismu yang berharga."

"Hanya kalau kau memenangkan hak asuhnya." Saburo memberi Hiruma tatapan datar.

"Apa aku akan kalah?" Hiruma bertanya seolah-olah ia bingung akan hal ini.

"Tentu saja!" Bentak Saburo marah.

"Hmm…" Hiruma tampak seperti ia berpikir keras. "Para idiot dipersilakan untuk bermimpi, kurasa…"

"Kau bajingan!" Desis Saburo.

"Bahasa!" Hiruma balas membentak. "Aku tidak ingin putriku menirukan kata-kata itu padaku atau pada gurunya!"

Saburo tidak memiliki argumen untuk itu.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau menghiburku dan mengatakan dimana putriku sebelum aku menelepon polisi?" Tanya Hiruma, suaranya menunjukkan bahwa kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

_=_=_=_=_

Ini hanya sekedar puncak gunung es..

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs for daddy**

(TRANSLATION)

Author: Bar_Ohki

Translated by: timamiyippie

* * *

**A/N :** sorry for the very late update!!!!!! I'm just freakin busy with my new school, I've to catch up 3 years material in 5 months for he final exam. Okay, so now this is your new translated chapter!

**Song:** Lonely Day is by System of a Down, I do not own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lonely Day

Emiko berdiri sendirian di halaman sekolah. Dia telah bertanya pada anak-anak apakah ia bias bermain bersama mereka, seperti yang Papa katakana ia harus, dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengizinkan dia bergabung. Mereka semua akan melihat kea rah lain dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Emiko menggenggam bola di tangannya dengan sedih, bermain dengan dirimu sendiri tidaklah menyenangkan dan beberapa permainan tidak dapat dimainkan sendirian.

Emiko berjalan ke arah sebuah tembok dan mulai melempar bola kearah tembok tersebut lalu menangkapnya saat bola itu memantul. Itu adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan, tapi sendirian.

Kesendirian telah hidup bersama Emiko selama ini dalam hidupnya yang pendek. Pengalaman terdahulunya adalah saat Papa pergi untuk berbelanja atau untuk bertemu klien. Dia akan berada di rumah sendirian, kadang ditinggalkan di tempat bermain dengan beberapa pilihan permainan dan musik yang diputar di radio. Sejalan dengan ia bertambah besar, Papa akan mengajaknya berbelanja, tapi tidak dengan bertemu klien karena itu adalah pekerjaan.

Emiko juga merasa kesepian di rumah neneknya, walau pun ada orang di sana. Kakeknya sedang sakit dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan tidur. Jika Emiko sedang sial dan harus berada di dekat neneknya, dia harus bersabar dengan harapan neneknya yang tinggi dan tidak beralasan. Neneknya sering memarahi Emiko jika ia salah seujung rambut saja. Dan lagi, ia harus selalu menggunakan pakaian yang paling tidak nyaman.

Di sekolah anak-anak lain memperlakukannya seperti ia adalah monster, menambah rasa kesepian pada Emiko. Papa-nya adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar peduli pada Emiko, ia mencoba sangat keras untuk membuatnya tetap gembira, untuk tetap bersamanya. Ia memberitahunya beberapa hal, seperti bagaimana cara melempar bola football. Dan walaupun Papa-nya lelah, ia akan bermain bersamanya dan membacakan buku untuknya. Kadang bubu-buku itu bergambar, terkadang tidak, Emiko menyukai pilihan buku ayahnya. Kapan pun nenek membacakan buku untuknya buku-buku tersebut membosankan atau tidak bermutu; Emiko tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

Emiko tidak tahu persis apa yang ayahnya lakukan ketika ia lahir, tapi ia tahu ia mengorbankan hal yang paling disukainya di seluruh dunia untuk merawatnya: football. Itulah mengapa Emiko sangat mencintai ayahnya, ia mengorbankan segalanya untuknya dan tetap melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa lelaki dalam setelan aneh tetap mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak lagi tinggal bersama ayahnya. Emiko tahu mereka salah dan memberitahukan hal itu pada mereka. Lelaki itu tidak pernah percaya pada Emiko.

Baru-baru ini lelaki itu memberi tahu Emiko bahwa sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan tinggal bersama dengan neneknya. Mereka selalu memberitahu Emiko betapa luar biasanya hal tersebut, bagaimana ia akhirnya bebas dari 'iblis'. Emiko bertanya pada ayahnya apa maksud dari 'iblis', Papa hanya memberi tahunya bahwa itu adalah nama yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggilnya dan itu tidak mengganggunya, jadi itu seharusnya tidak mengganggu Emiko juga. Jadi, Emiko tidak ambil pusing.

Bola lainnya dating dari kiri, menyingkirkan bolanya ke samping. Emiko refleks bereaksi, ia berusaha menangkap kedua bola sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat 2 dari anak lelaki dari kelasnya melihat ke arahnya, takjub. Emiko menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tidak yakin apa yang aneh. Ia membawa bola itu ke arah mereka.

"Ini bola kalian." Emiko menyerahkan bola itu pada mereka. Satu dari mereka mengambilnya dengan datar. "Umm… apakah aku bias bermain bersamamu?"

"Apa?" anak lelaki yang lainnya berkedip, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja Emiko tanyakan.

"Bisakah aku bermain bersamamu?" Emiko bertanya lagi.

"Kami tidak bermain dengan anak perempuan!" anak lelaki yang pertama berkata, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Emiko dan lari menjauh. Temannya mengikutinya.

Emiko melihat ke arah mereka, sedih di dalam, walau ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga yang mengarah ke kelas. Emiko duduk dan menonton anak-anak lain bermain, saling mengejar dalam lingkaran.

"Emiko-chan," Anezaki membuka pintu ruang kelas dan berjalan ke luar, "kenapa kamu tidak bermain?"

"tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku." Emiko berkata. "Hanya Papa yang mau dan dia tidak disini."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya jika kamu bisa ikut bermain?" Anezaki bertanya padanya.

"Yeah, mereka mengacuhkanku." Emiko mengerang. "Papa bilang aku harus memiliki teman, jadi aku mencoba dengan keras untuk berteman! Tapi tidak ada yang suka padaku, aku tidak bisa membuat siapa pun gembira."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu benar, Emiko-chan." Anezaki protes. "Kamu adalah gadis yang baik, yang mencoba yang terbaik yang kau bias, aku yakin ada seseorang yang suka padamu."

"Usaha terbaikku tidaklah cukup." Emiko mengerutkan kening, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seorang kawan lamaku pernah berkata bahwa selalu mungkin untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan." Anezaki memberitahu Emiko. "Itu sebabnya kita harus terus berjuang, jadi kita bisa melebihi usaha terbaik kita."

"Kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang akan Papa katakan!" Emiko menatap kagum.

"Kedengarannya Papamu adalah orang yang bijak." Anezaki mengamati dengan senyum.

"Papa yang terbaik!" Emiko berseri-seri, bangga pada Papa dan pujian dari gurunya. "Aku akan berusaha keras!"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan berbalik. Anezaki menemukan sesuatu yang familiar dalam senyum Emiko, sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia tempatkan. Pikiran tersebut cepat meninggalkan Anezaki ketika ia melihat Emiko kembali berlari ke arah tempat bermain, bertanya pada anak-anak lain apakah ia bisa ikut bermain. Bahkan dari jauh, Anezaki dapat dengan mudah melihat gadis itu ditolak orang demi orang. Anezaki mengerutkan kening, ia tahu bahwa Emiko kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah, tapi dia tidak tahu tentang masalah sosial yang buruk ini. Emiko juga tidak bersalah dalam sebagian besar masalah; adalah anak-anak lain yang memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

Setelah kegagalan lainnya dalam mencoba berteman Emiko berjalan ke arah ayunan dan bermain sendirian, terlihat kesepian dan sedih. Anezaki merasa seperti menangis, melihat gadis kecil itu sedih.

Sebelum guru itu sempat berdiri dan melakukan sesuatu, bel berbunyi memanggil murid-murid untuk kembali ke gedung sekolah untuk kelas terakhir mereka. Emiko, yang tidak mengejutkan siapa pun, merasa depresi dan tidak tertarik akan pelajaran. Anezaki mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, tapi Emiko membuktikan ia benar-benar keras kepala akan hal itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan menggambar." Anezaki mengumumkan, mengeluarkan kertas. Anak-anak bersorak, senang bisa menggambar. Bahkan Emiko menegakkan tubuhnya, mata coklatnya memancarkan semangat yang paling hebat yang mereka miliki sepanjang hari.

Anezaki tersenyum, senang akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyemangati gadis kecil itu.

Sedikit yang Anezaki tahu, satu jam kemudian, saat sekolah usai, Emiko akan menjadi benar-benar kesepian untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia akan menjauh dari ayahnya, selamanya.

* * *

_Sorry for the very late update! I am really sorry! _  
_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

She's the Blade

Hiruma Yuuya datang ke bar yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap Jumat malam, menggunakan setelan coklatnya yang biasa ia pakai. Seperti biasa, rambutnya disisir rapi ala profesional, membuat telinga lancipnya tidak kelihatan terlalu aneh. Sayangnya, karena bar itu cukup penuh hari ini, Yuuya tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk di antara seorang wanita panggilan dan seorang pria dalam setelan hitam. Wanita panggilan itu sangat tertarik dengan pria di sebelah kirinya di saat pria bersetelan hitam meletakkan kepala di atas tangannya, kelihatannya tertidur. Yuuya tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka karena ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak memulai konfrontasi dengan siapapun di antara mereka.

"Ah, hari ini juga yang seperti biasa?" tanya si bartender yang kurus dan botak. Yuuya sudah mengunjungi bar ini selama bertahun-tahun, yang membuatnya menjadi pelanggan tetap dengan minumannya yang biasa.

"Ya."

"Pukul aku, dasar kau manusia tak berguna," ucap pria bersetelan hitam di sebelah kanan Yuuya.

"Tidak." Si bartender menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membuat minuman untuk Yuuya.

"…Dia kenapa?" Yuuya bertanya kepada si bartender diam-diam, sambil melirik ke arah pria bersetelan hitam itu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia datang ke sini dengan perasaan sangat buruk, memesan minuman, dan sekarang mabuk." Si bartender menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan minuman Yuuya. "Kadang kami mendapatkan tamu seperti dia, cuek saja."

"Aku tahu." Yuuya hampir saja mengangguk saat ia melihat telinga pria bersetelan hitam tersebut; lancip. Yuuya merasa sedikit gentar, hanya satu orang yang ia tahu memiliki telinga lancip dan rambut hitam itu.

"Yuuya-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si bartender.

Mendengar kata 'Yuuya' pria bersetelan hitam tadi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yuuya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Yuuya duduk di samping putranya, Hiruma Youichi. Namun, karena putranya sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan tanpa perasaan baik, Yuuya benar-benar berharap ia bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa terluka.

"Youichi." Yuuya mengenali putranya tersebut.

"Antar aku pulang," kata Youichi singkat.

"Maaf?" Yuuya terkejut.

"Aku mabuk, antar aku pulang," kata Youichi tak sabar. Tanpa harus diberi tahu dua kali, Yuuya mengakhiri waktu minumnya.

"Masukkan semuanya ke dalam tagihanku." Yuuya memberi tahu si bartender yang terkejut. Youichi mencoba berdiri namun tetap limbung, sebagaimana orang yang mabuk biasanya terlihat. Dengan hati-hati, Yuuya memperhatikan putranya berjalan keluar. Mereka berjalan hampir satu blok saat Youichi berhenti di depan sebuah mobil.

"Itu mobilnya," kata Youichi sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di tangan ayahnya. Yuuya membuka kunci mobilnya dan masuk lebih dahulu. Youichi duduk di kursi penumpang, tetap melihat lurus ke depan.

"…Apa kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama seperti saat terakhir aku mengunjungimu?" Yuuya bertanya, tidak menyalakan mobilnya sampai ia tahu ke mana ia harus mengemudi.

"Yeah." Youichi menjawab, dengan suara yang lebih seperti gurauan. Yuuya menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut dan memulai perjalanannya ke apartemen putranya. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Youichi menggumamkan nomor tempat parkirnya dan Yuuya dengan patuh membawa mobilnya ke tempat itu. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan Yuuya mengunci pintunya.

"…Ini kuncimu." Yuuya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Youichi menyambarnya tanpa banyak usaha dan mulai berjalan menyeberangi tempat parkir tersebut. Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, Yuuya mengikuti putranya. Youichi membawa mereka ke lift yang mengantar mereka ke lantai di mana ia tinggal.

"…Sesuatu terjadi," ucap Yuuya saat ia melihat putranya melihat tajam ke arah suatu benda, bukan dirinya. Fakta bahwa Youichi telah menemukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya marah selain hubungan tak sehat antara ia dan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang patut dicugai.

"Wanita tua itu menyogok si hakim sialan," desis Youichi.

Yuuya tidak berkomentar, ia telah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan putranya setelah Youichi setuju atas perjodohan itu. Saat terakhir ia melihat Youichi adalah saat Emiko lahir di rumah sakit.

"Wanita tua sialan!" Youichi memukul dinding lift, tanda akan kemarahannya. Yuuya agak terkejut atas kekuatan putranya dan pukulannya yang tiba-tiba.

"…Di mana Emiko-chan?" Yuuya bertanya, sedikit curiga jika ternyata cucunya terlibat.

"Wanita tua itu mengambilnya…" Youichi mendesis, tubuhnya mulai gemetar penuh amarah dan sedikit air mata yang tertahan.

Yuuya tidaklah bodoh, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Saburo mengajukan kasus di pengadilan untuk memenangkan hak asuh Emiko dari Youichi. Dia menang, tapi dengan cara curang.

Dentingan bel menandakan mereka sudah tiba di lantai yang dituju. Yuuya mengikuti putranya ke ruang depan, penuh dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Jika ada satu saja hal di dunia ini yang membuat Youichi peduli, hal itu adalah putrinya. Yuuya tahu suami Saburo cukup baik, bagaimanapun mereka adalah partner bisnis. Satu dari sedikit hal yang ia tahu tentang istrinya, kebanyakan berhubungan dengan aset suaminya, adalah bahwa ia menginginkan aset itu jadi miliknya. Dan dengan kenyataan bahwa suaminya sekarat, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki aset tersebut.

Hal itu termasuk mengambil cucunya menjauh dari ayah yang ia cintai.

"…Apakah kau akan melakukan sesuatu?" Yuuya bertanya pada Youichi yang sibuk dengan kuncinya. Memilih untuk tidak merespon agar kunci tersebut masuk ke lubangnya, Youichi terus mencoba dan membuka pintunya. Setelah beberapa menit pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan Youichi berjalan masuk. Dengan keraguan tingkat tinggi dan mungkin melawan akal sehatnya, Yuuya mengikuti putranya.

"Tentu saja." Youichi akhirnya menjawab sembari melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa, tanpa repot-repot membuka sepatunya. Yuuya menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Boneka-boneka binatang dan perangkat jamuan teh mainan berserakan di lantai. Ada satu TV yang cukup besar di salah satu bagian dinding dengan video dan katalog DVD yang besar di sisi kirinya. Tidak mengejutkan bagi Yuuya betapa banyaknya film yang berkaitan dengan football yang dimiliki putranya.

Youichi melengkapi ruang keluarganya dengan tiga buah perabot dasar. Sebuah sofa, sebuah meja, serta sebuah kursi besar yang ditempati bola football, bukannya manusia. Dindingnya dipenuhi foto Chizue, Youichi, dan Emiko, semuanya tersenyum karena berbagai alasan. Di atas meja ada sebuah album foto yang terbuka, memperlihatkan Youichi tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat ia memeluk putrinya yang juga tersenyum dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Yuuya.

"Menunggu sampai aku lebih tenang," Youichi berkata.

"…Boleh aku menonton sidangnya?" Yuuya bertanya serambi melihat laptop yang ada di atas meja.

"Nomor 330485-D671." Youichi menjawab sambil berdiri dan terhuyung ke arah dapur. Yuuya berpikir mungkin putranya hanya akan membuat kopi untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Dengan gerakan terlatih, Yuuya menyalakan laptop tersebut dan mulai menjebol data-data pemerintah. Dalam waktu 15 menit, Yuuya sudah memutar sidang tersebut lewat internet.

Youichi telah membuat satu kasus yang rumit dan Saburo telah mempermainkan dirinya sendiri. Yuuya, seperti halnya orang-orang lain yang ada di ruang sidang, berpikir bahwa Youichi sudah menang. Sang hakim yang terlihat gugup, disogok oleh si wanita tua dan mereka memenangkan Saburo.

Keputusan hakim sudah membuktikan, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kasus ini. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak adil di mana tidak ada satu orangpun yang maju untuk membantah. Youichi sendiri hanya diam, dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. Yuuya menutup video beserta laptopnya dan menunggu putranya muncul kembali. Youichi mengoper gelas berisi kopi hitam panas dan Yuuya mengambilnya, dengan perasaan yang lebih baik.

"…Beritahu aku kalau kau butuh bantuan," Yuuya memberi tahu putranya sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Kau mau membantu?" Youichi menaikkan alisnya dengan terkejut. "Mana bantuanmu sebelumnya?"

"…Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu yang ingin kita dengar," Yuuya mengingatkan putranya. "Nomor teleponku belum berubah, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau butuh."

Dengan dua tegukan cepat, Yuuya menghabiskan kopinya dan meninggalkan apartemen putranya. Pria itu berhenti sejenak sebelum memakai sepatunya. Youichi mengikutinya, memperhatikan ayahnya dengan pandangan letih.

"…Emiko berhak mendapatkanmu," Yuuya memberi tahu putranya. "Karena kau ayah yang baik."

Youichi berbalik arah dan tidak melihat ayahnya pergi. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan menyingkirkan lemari pakaian ke arah kiri. Ada sebuah brankas terpasang di dinding. Dengan mudah Youichi membuka brankas itu dan mengambil satu-satunya benda di tempat itu: buku hitam yang sudah berdebu dengan kelelawar berwarna krem di bagian atas.

"Aku tahu aku berjanji padamu tidak akan menggunakan buku ini lagi," Youichi berbicara pada foto Chizue di belakangnya. "Tapi ini untuk Emiko. Kau juga pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya"

Dan brankas tersebut tertutup dengan dentingan halus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Wonderful**

**Story by: Bar_Ohki / Translated by: timamiYIPPIE  
**

**A/N: neither me or Bar_ohki own Eyeshield 21. if i own it i'll make mamori and hiru as a couple. promise.**

**

* * *

**

"Bukankah ini hebat?" Saburo bertanya pada Emiko sambil mengantarnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kamu bisa menghabiskan setiap hari bersama Kakek dan Nenek!"

"Papa gimana?" tanya Emiko, matanya yang besar dipenuhi kekhawatiran. "Aku bisa bertemu Papa lagi, 'kan?"

"Anak setan itu?" Saburo bertanya dengan wajah berkerut. "Tentu saja tidak! Dia pengaruh buruk bagimu! Kami menyelamatkanmu darinya!"

"Tapi aku sayang Papa!" Emiko protes.

"Tidak masuk akal!" Saburo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Emiko dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kamu pasti lebih bahagia di sini. Ayo! Nenek sudah membelikanmu beberapa pakaian bagus."

Pakaian yang Saburo belikan memang terlihat bagus. Tapi tidak nyaman dan menghambat gerakan Emiko. Ia tidak suka pakaian itu. Tapi ia tahu, lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada Saburo. Nenek akan memarahinya karena bersikap 'tidak tahu terima kasih' saat ia melakukannya. Saburo sudah menunjukkan kamar baru Emiko, mainan barunya, dan hidup barunya. Mainan itu bagus, tapi itu bukan mainan yang Emiko inginkan. Ia tidak tertarik untuk mendandani boneka. Ia lebih menginginkan boneka binatang atau bola football.

Ada beberapa buku bergambar di kamar Emiko. Ia langsung melihat-lihat buku-buku tersebut, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu dari 'Dr. Seuss' atau buku sejenis 'The Day I Swapped My Dad For Two Goldfish' ataupun 'Goodnight Moon'. Namun Saburo memenuhi rak buku itu dengan judul-judul seperti 'Barbie's First Job' dan judul-judul simpel yang bodoh lainnya. Gambarnya sederhana dan warnanya membosankan. Emiko melempar buku-buku itu, kecewa.

"Buku mana yang ingin kau baca?" Saburo bertanya pada cucunya setelah Emiko selesai menelusuri semua buku di rak.

"…Aku tidak mau membaca sekarang," ucap Emiko. "…Aku mau main ke taman."

"Kamu menelusuri semua buku dan tak ingin membaca?" Saburo kebingungan.

"Aku cuma mau melihat apa yang ada di situ," Emiko menjawab dengan jujur.

"Dan tidak ada satupun yang menarik untukmu?" Saburo bertanya, tidak menyukai perkembangan situasinya.

"Nggak ada!" Emiko menangis, merasa takut jika Saburo akan memukulnya. "Aku cuma melihat-lihat gambarnya. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi sekarang."

"…Baiklah." Saburo memberi pandangan tidak suka pada Emiko, tapi tidak melakukan satu gerakanpun untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak itu lewat kekerasan.

"A-aku mau main sama boneka saja," ujar Emiko sambil berjalan menjauh dari neneknya dan mengambil boneka terdekat. Ia memegang boneka itu di tangannya, memutar-mutar boneka itu, mengingat semua hal yang bisa ia tangkap dari boneka itu. Boneka itu terbuat dari plastik, berbentuk bayi, dan saat itu didandani dengan sehelai gaun pink. Boneka itu bukan jenis boneka dengan mata biru yang bisa berkedip. Matanya dicat dan terbuka secara permanen. Boneka itu berambut pirang dan berpenampilan a la barat.

Emiko bisa merasakan pandangan tajam Saburo di belakangnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat boneka itu dan memperhatikan ekspresi natural yang membeku di wajahnya.

"Kamu butuh nama," Emiko berkata pada boneka itu. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"…Kamu suka 'Ting'?" Emiko bertanya pada boneka itu sambil menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Soalnya aku suka 'Ting'."

"Namanya Candy." Saburo memberitahu cucunya, menggunakan nama barat yang sepertinya nama produk barat pula.

"Candy kalau begitu." Emiko mengangguk. "Apakah semua boneka ini sudah punya nama?"

"Tentu!" Saburo duduk dan memberitahu Emiko semua nama boneka yang ada di situ.

Sekarang Emiko benar-benar tidak ingin bermain dengan boneka-boneka itu. Bukan hanya boneka-boneka itu yang dibuat terlalu realistik, mereka tidak punya apapun yang menarik untuk Emiko. Semakin Saburo menunjukkan boneka-boneka itu padanya, semakin Emiko merasa bahwa hidupnya berada di bawah kendali orang lain.

"Sekarang aku akan membuat makan malam, bagaimana kalau kamu mandi saja?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, walau Saburo membuatnya terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan patuh Emiko berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangannya dengan sabun Hello Kitty yang membuat keduanya terasa kering. Emiko menggunakan handuk pink dengan namanya tersulam di sana, berharap neneknya tidak akan marah karena hal itu. Terakhir kali neneknya menangkap Emiko menggunakan handuk yang salah, ia menghukumnya.

Hampir semua hal di rumah Nenek berakhir dengan hukuman, cepat ataupun lambat.

Emiko menghela napas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam.

"Aku mau Papa…" Emiko bergumam sedih, kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat ayahnya lagi.

**-Dengan Hiruma, di apartemennya-**

Semasa SMA dan kuliah ia memanggilnya 'Buku panduan Iblis'. Chizue memanggilnya 'Pembunuhan Masal', 'Tidak Adil', atau 'Tidak Berguna' tergantung situasi pemakaiannya. Yang lain memanggilnya 'Buku Hiruma' atau 'Buku Ancaman' tergantung hubungan mereka dengan penggunaan buku itu. Beberapa sangat takut terhadap buku itu. Mereka akan berteriak ketakutan bahkan buang air kecil di celana, walaupun hanya melihatnya.

Isi buku tersebut cukup sederhana. Rahasia pribadi orang-orang dan sering disertai bukti foto. Lebih dari sekali Hiruma harus bersembunyi dengan bukunya demi menghindari massa. Memiliki buku itu biasanya memberinya kekuasaan atas orang lain, membuatnya bisa memanipulasi mereka dengan mudah. Pada dasarnya, Hiruma memang mendapatkan banyak uang karena buku tersebut.

Tentu saja saat terakhir ia menggunakan buku itu, membuatnya jatuh dalam masalah besar. Ternyata mengancam polisi adalah pilihan yang buruk, karena polisi itu memilih untuk melawan Hiruma habis-habisan, menghajarnya dengan tongkat baseball dan berdalih kalau pelakunya adalah orang mabuk yang ditangkapnya sore itu.

Karena Hiruma perlu dua hari untuk bangun dari koma, tidak ada seorang pun maju untuk melawan polisi itu. Entah bagaimana buku itu tidak jatuh ke tangan si polisi. Tapi Hiruma yakin polisi itu sudah melihat isinya selama dua hari itu, saat ia tidak sadar. Chizue ada di sana ketika ia bangun, hamil 6 bulan dan marah-marah.

_"Kau betul-betul idiot!" desis Chizue, marah._

_"Ungh?" Tubuh Hiruma dipenuhi oleh satu memar besar, bicara bukanlah hal yang mudah dalam situasi seperti ini._

_"Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah, Youichi!" Chizue hampir menangis, menunjuk ke perutnya yang membesar. "Kau harus memikirkan bayi ini!"_

_"Bayi?" Hiruma mengerjap dengan lelah. "Bukankah kita akan memberikannya untuk diadopsi?"_

_"Itu bukan berarti anak kita harus hidup dengan musuhmu!" bentak Chizue. "Bayi ini tidak seharusnya hidup dalam hal-hal jelek yang sudah kau masuki, Youichi!"_

Saat itu Hiruma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, namun ia merespon dengan tindakan. Chizue adalah satu-satunya saksi atas ditutupnya Buku Panduan Iblis untuk yang terakhir. Hiruma berhenti menghubungi budak-budaknya dan berhenti membawa buku tersebut. Chizue menerimanya dan sering mengingatkan Hiruma betapa bahagia dirinya akan hal itu.

_'Dia tahu dia akan mati,'_ Hiruma berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil meraba buku itu, _'dan dia tahu aku akan merawat Emiko setelah dia lahir. Ibu selalu tahu.'_

Hiruma telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menggunakan buku itu jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia bisa gunakan untuk membawa putrinya kembali. Tapi janjinya pada Chizue membuatnya ragu. Keraguan hanya membawa masalah dalam pertandingan. Hiruma seharusnya sudah membuka buku itu dua menit yang lalu.

Rengekan kecil membuat pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, penuh adrenalin. Dengan hati-hati ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Hiruma menemukan anak anjing yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Anjing itu berwarna coklat dan bermata coklat besar. Mengikuti kata hatinya saat ia masuk ke dalam toko hewan, Hiruma sudah merasakan tatapan mengerti dari anjing itu di belakangnya. Tatapan penuh pengertian yang sama dengan milik Chizue, yang setelahnya ia akan menanyakan apakah Hiruma mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu atau tidak.

Hiruma berjalan ke arah anjing itu agar ia bisa melihatnya lebih baik. Mata anjing itu mengingatkannya pada Chizue. Saat Hiruma membiarkan anjing itu mencium tangannya, anjing itu berjalan ke arah Hiruma dan menjilat tangannya sekali, sama seperti rasa nyaman yang akan diberikan Chizue padanya tanpa bertanya.

Hiruma menjadikan dirinya pemilik anak anjing itu dan menamakannya dengan nama almarhum istrinya.

Hiruma berencana memberikan anjing itu pada Emiko setelah pengadilan selesai dengan alasan mengapa ia membeli anjing itu, adalah karena putrinya sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia kesepian saat Hiruma tidak di rumah. Memiliki hewan peliharaan sebagai teman tentu akan membantu. Lagipula Hiruma pernah membesarkan seekor anjing, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Emiko untuk tidak melakukannya juga. Agar bisa membuat anjing itu sebuah kejutan bagi putrinya, Hiruma meminta pemilik toko hewan peliharaan itu untuk menyimpannya selama beberapa hari, sehingga Hiruma bisa mengambilnya seusai pengadilan dan memberikan anjing itu sebagai hadiah kejutan sesampainya Emiko dari sekolah.

Tapi dengan berjalannya pengadilan itu, Emiko tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi.

"Kau lapar," Hiruma berkata dengan datar, memberi anjing itu tatapan terganggu. "Paling tidak kau tidak buang air di lantai."

Sambil menghembuskan napas, Hiruma bangun dari kursi dan menuangkan makanan anjing ke piring untuk anak anjing itu. Chizue adalah anjing yang baik, meskipun ia dibeli di toko hewan peliharaan. Hiruma berlutut di samping anjing itu saat ia makan dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar Chizue, aku berani bertaruh kau akan memberiku ide yang lebih kreatif tentang ini." Hiruma menghela napas, mengingat-ingat kerutan dahi Chizue. Kedua orang itu mengerti satu sama lain dan jujur menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putri mereka.

Hiruma berdiri dan mulai mencuci piring-piring kotor yang terabaikan dari tadi. Ia tidak bersenandung ataupun tersenyum. Saat ini piring-piring itu hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan dan tidak lebih. Emiko sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya untuk bermain busa dari cucian. Tidak ada lagi derapan kecil Emiko saat ia menyibukkan dirinya di sekeliling dapur, membereskan meja makan atau bercerita tentang harinya di sekolah.

Apartemen itu sekarang sunyi dan sepi, semua kebahagiaan di dalamnya telah pergi bersama Emiko.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" desis Hiruma, menatap marah ke bayangan Saburo. Ia mengendurkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah kertas kado yang ia beli tahun lalu. Hiruma sudah mengeluarkannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar membungkus kado ulang tahun untuk Emiko.

"…Kado ulang tahun?" Hiruma bergumam, otaknya memikirkan ide-ide baru.

"Peraturan itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang seorang ayah mengunjungi putrinya di sekolah untuk memberinya kado ulang tahun, bukan?" Hiruma menyeringai, otaknya sudah memikirkan lebih banyak lagi ide baru.

* * *

hiruma belom buka bukunya loh XD

and thanks for Gekkou Kitsu (or Kit-chan) for the BETA since chapter 4! you help me a lot!


End file.
